


自从与那朵玫瑰不期而遇

by Aurora_JD



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_JD/pseuds/Aurora_JD
Summary: 自从与那朵玫瑰不期而遇。——《饥饿游戏》





	自从与那朵玫瑰不期而遇

“嘿，Johnny，做爱是最轻松的减肥运动了。”

如果，只假设一个如果，如果碰到有人尝试卧轨自杀导致火车停运两小时算正常，错过的有机化学的实验补到了分析实验后面，临时收到的无机化学实验的时间通知恰巧让这三场实验挤在一起算正常，寂静的小区花园莫名出现一群生物系学生拿手机或者手电筒打光找负鼠排泄物也能算正常的话，相处一年半的室友兼房东在进家门时突兀来了一句极具暗示的话要是再归类成正常，徐英浩大概就挑不出来这世界上还有什么是不正常的了。

徐英浩敢打赌他当时的表情着实精彩，虽然按照金道英的话讲是属于完全定义的no jam的目瞪口呆——不难解释，他的鼻子分明还停留在刚刚火车车厢拥堵的汗臭味，晚春有些燥热的冷空气，甚至还有一点实验服上沾染的所谓‘易挥发出刺激性气体’的随便什么溶液，现在就迫不得已地开始嗅这四方空间里有没有一点玩笑意味。徐英浩甚至开始动他快要被药品侵蚀的大脑想今天是不是愚人节，金道英就再一次走进，用他介于严肃与面无表情之间的一种神态生硬地揽住徐英浩的脖颈。

“我想减肥。”  
“要做吗？”

一片空白，只有视线跟着金道英身形移动，包括思想在内，徐英浩先感受到的是一片空白，其次是类似于‘阿弥陀佛’‘天主保佑’‘梅林的胡子’等一系列奇奇怪怪的祈祷用语，直到侧颈与耳根传来毛茸茸的触感，耳蜗被湿润的热气笼盖，徐英浩才反应过来这只性情冷清的小兔是真的在努力地学习撒娇，金道英也的的确确是认真的，在徐英浩目前拥有的认知之外的认真。

他完了。

徐英浩，25岁，单身，美籍韩裔芝加哥人，化学专业研究生，无不良嗜好，恋爱经历有，同性恋爱经历有，做爱经历有。

金道英，24岁，单身，韩国首尔本地人，工商管理专业大四，除宅之外无不良嗜好，据徐英浩所知，恋爱经历有，同性恋爱经历有，做爱经历无。

徐英浩在开始遵从过往经历习性而回应前在清理状况，试图找出让面前这位自我评价时能说出‘没有魅力只有点钱’的现实主义者性情大变的根本原因，好比说看了一部色情电影，脸书推特那些生活暴露狂又一次分享了私生活，最近的地震海啸喷发等一系列不可抗力等等。

放下背包。金道英今天走之前还在赶报告的due time，时间截止是他回来前半个小时，金道英没有时间看色情电影。

脱下外套。脸书推特他在火车上大致翻过一遍，无人秀身材，没有提及性或爱。

回拥。最近了解的新闻大多平静，不可抗力无。

亲吻。老天，去他的吧。

真正开始亲吻后徐英浩便再不想其他东西了，恨不得全世界即刻熄灯，只有感官起作用。他甚至想借来生物实验室的显微镜用一用——放大触觉，徐英浩想，亲吻就该闭眼睛，谁发明的如此天才的常识性，视觉被剥夺才能更好地集中注意力在唇上。

从来没亲过这种唇，徐英浩只是贴上金道英微嘟起的嘴就开始心猿意马，每个人的嘴唇都不一样，金道英的在其间不知为何尤其特别。代表薄情的薄唇，触碰时出乎意料的肉感，舌与唇初次遇见的过分亲密，深入就能剥下金道英大胆的伪装。

太美妙了，徐英浩在攻入金道英的领地时依旧在感慨，直到小兔的青涩造成舌尖尖锐酥麻的疼痛才全心全意。他一方温柔地实施霸凌，一方一方耐心地将第二战线转移到手上。

亚当和夏娃偷尝禁果时都是坦诚相见，他不允许例外。

以前徐英浩不太清楚，毕竟愿意同他上床的一大堆，不需要他脱就能自动全身赤裸，但金道英这次不一样，徐英浩愿意发誓，那些描写情爱之事的文章里用‘回过神来’形容脱衣过程绝对是暴殄天物。 徐英浩初次探索便摸清了门路，衣服要一点一点掀，最好是在接吻同时——他能最直接感受到金道英的战栗环在他颈后的手转成攥紧他的衣领，呼吸紊乱，眼睫在轻颤，甚至为皮肤与空气接触而轻微发颤。

还要再等一等，徐英浩刻意等到金道英因为缺气而软下身体时才终止亲吻，在默允下脱去他的卫衣，半蹲揽过他的腿弯，绅士地把道英抱回自己的房间。

大点的床好做事，徐英浩考虑了下两人的身高，直接越过了金道英的房门。

“苹果。”

他怀里的小兔子哪怕是处于待烹饪状态也不甘示弱，在抵达地点之前照猫画虎，学徐英浩的样子一颗一颗解徐英浩衬衫扣子，直到衬衫不再起遮挡作用，徐英浩也感受到凉意才罢手，满意地静在徐英浩的怀里发声。

“你说什么，我亲爱的？”

非精虫上脑，徐英浩自己拟造的借口是彼此都足够疲惫，需要尽快情事再好好休息，因此他把金道英放上床欺身压上去后便开始解决剩下覆盖住两人身体的麻烦。但理科效率有，来源自美国的浪漫主义也在，这导致他刨根问底，寻起小兔子方才话语的意思来。

“伊甸园，欲望的禁果，我看到客厅茶几上我没来得及扔的苹果核，那是我一天的餐。”  
“你知道的，为了减肥。”

性张力，耶稣啊，金道英的现实主义还包括在床上说这样天马行空还具有性张力的话吗？

徐英浩关于正常的定义再一次被刷新，这迫使他低下头仔细打量他见了一年半的室友。因为常年在屋里宅着而养出的适合毁坏的冷白皮，经历过亲吻而浮现深红色的嘴，还有泛红的眼角与湿润的眸。

一朵玫瑰，徐英浩突兀地想到了小王子里面的那朵玫瑰，又再没办法去跟他的同伴讲他的房东先生是兔子精转世或者人间雪貂。现在的金道英就是一朵精雕细琢的玫瑰，等待着他去采摘与驯服。

绅士不捅破纸纱，徐英浩回敬给金道英一样温热的耳旁风，把自己的痒也传达过去。

“为了减肥，亲爱的。”

要是可以的话，金道英恨不得刚开始根本没有尝试那一下撒娇。

就是刚开始蹭在徐英浩脸旁不像撒娇的撒娇，不然就不会导致徐英浩在肌肤相贴的状态下还能够埋在他肩窝安安稳稳地蹭他。方才的耳语，现在的缠绵，还有刚刚重复他那拙劣的借口，徐英浩是什么模仿狂魔吗？

金道英受不住，他的现实主义既能供给他不被人厌烦的金句与鸡汤，自然也能令他在恋爱冲昏头脑时脱离回归现实。早课比熬夜煲电话粥重要，考试复习比电影首映重要，直接导致的结果就是他的爱情还没开始发展到沾染性欲便早早夭折。

换句话讲，他还是只幼雏，自然受不住徐英浩极性的调情。

于是金道英选择假性逃避，揪紧床单闭上眼睛开始任徐英浩宰割。

众所周知，视觉一被剥夺，其余感官就尤其明显，至少徐英浩亲自尝试过。

在一片黑中金道英彻底丧失了现在情形的掌握权，一切全靠某处可能出现的温热或者身体即时反馈的战栗——耳根、侧颈、肩头、锁骨，再缓缓延伸至下，在及到要点之前停止，消失。

金道英还闭着眼睛，他不太愿意睁开去欣赏他身上惨烈的战场，相比之下他还是选择单凭声音猜测徐英浩此刻的状态。

拉开床头柜的声音，关上的时候用了些力，好像在打开瓶盖，粘液回流与空气碰撞的声音......。

答案呼之欲出，金道英却没时间睁眼佐证，刺激迟来却到，他的乳尖彻底沦落到了徐英浩的掌控之中。牙齿的磕碰与舌头随后的安抚，组合攻势让金道英应接不暇，他还没来得及适应，第三重又降临了——润滑液，徐英浩刻意脱离旖旎去寻找的，金道英没反应过来的，那个在黑暗中也无比清晰的东西。

金道英忍不住沉浸，在节节攀升的快意里沉浸，身前的炙热，身后的冰凉，他抑制不住地沉沦，徐英浩清醒地操控全局。多现实，多矛盾，在理性世界里绝对不会出现的情形，冰与火的世界在欲望面前全部柔和了棱角，磨皮打光，照出一群翩翩飞舞的光蝴蝶，镌刻进金道英的初次体验里。

溺水的孩子也不过如此了，炙热的突兀离去，冰凉的逐渐温暖，一点点步入的海洋，金道英再没办法抓稳床单。它好像要融化了，好像要把他抛下了，可金道英渴望救赎，因此他软绵绵伸长手臂，捞到不扎手的浮木，那块浮木受到感应般逐步靠近，金道英便捞到紧贴，手脚并用地缠上，胡乱地蹭着舒缓无法解决的闷。

真正开始前一切适合做一半，徐英浩从来把这句奉为圣旨，现在依旧。不止金道英，他也在动情，眉目轻皱，仔仔细细探究现在缠上他的金道英，他的白兔、雪貂、正在被驯服的玫瑰，可他还是看不透彻，哪怕他已经猜出大概。

但哪有美人在怀坐怀不乱的道理，徐英浩等的够久够温柔，因此他选择救赎金道英，也在金道英身上寻找属于他的救赎，埋在深处的、相隔毫厘却宛如山川河海的救赎。

“我进来了。”

完全契合着实费了一番力，徐英浩难以掌握，金道英的青涩等待开发，但在相融后两人都发出了相似的喟叹，虽然金道英的像任务完成，徐英浩更类似某种放纵的标志。

打开金道英的话匣不是很难，徐英浩不无得意，毕竟在一年半里这是金道英出声最多的一天，如果单音节的呻吟与喘息也算上的话。徐英浩在做爱这上面算老手，他拥有足够多的精力去细致观察驯服过程。他刚开始的节奏刻意控制在缓慢，直到小兔适应尺寸，因舒服而舒展开手掌细细挠他后背他才冲锋。过程不算突然，但绝对意想不到，金道英以抠进徐英浩后背的指甲发誓，他被徐英浩害惨了，没有招架之力地被折磨。

当呻吟声与拍打声齐平，徐英浩也敏锐地发觉金道英已经完全地进入了状态，他便不再只保持单纯的想法——那位重复金道英的动作，调戏金道英的徐英浩又附身了，他太想给金道英的记忆划上一刀，让金道英以后想起做爱第一个想到的是他，他太想欣赏金道英尚未被发掘的一面了，比如说他要是再深入的话，毫无技巧地横冲直撞的话金道英会展现什么样子。徐英浩用双臂做桎梏，把金道英放到他身上，翻身让金道英成为上位者——被掌控的上位者。

金道英干脆感受到的类似于要被穿肠而过，徐英浩此刻是他的大型灾难，他刚祈祷不要发生不可抗力，徐英浩便又开始实施天谴。

没有欲擒故纵，没有煮青蛙用的温水，徐英浩这次的攻势直接且热烈，像刚捉食的兽，钉进去的每下都充斥着毫无章法的狠烈。金道英软在徐英浩的身上，连指尖都泛无力的麻，他再傻也知道，自己的体重在这场看不到尽头的欢愉中充斥着什么作用，在最后视线清空之前他的意识回光返照了一下，反馈的消息一点点拼凑。

金道英想，结束之后他绝对要减肥。

没有抚慰，没有挤压，甚至没有触碰，金道英就这么到达了顶峰，体会到了所谓的前列腺高潮，将他与徐英浩之间喷泄的一塌糊涂。接踵而至的紧致打的徐英浩一个措手不及，他只坚持追击了金道英几下，便缴械接纳援军投降。

最后的余韵也依旧强烈，徐英浩的被金道英的温暖包裹，金道英又缩在徐英浩怀里，有些没有道理的就这么粗略又细致地建成了。他们彼此都没讲话，光顾着平复呼吸与趁乱迸发的心跳，让交织的气息代替沟通。徐英浩突然想起他之前读过的一本书，一本悲情与生存共存的书，里面有句话似乎再合适不过了。

自从与那朵玫瑰不期而遇。

情形不同，意境不同，但徐英浩还是认为此刻没有什么比这句话更恰当。不期而遇，没有预告的惊喜，破开预定调和的既定命运，比如今天的诸多反常，比如现实主义的文科生，浪漫主义的理科生，比如越过恋爱去做爱，没有表白的恋情。

不期而遇，多美好的惊喜，徐英浩低头亲了亲金道英腮颊的软肉，决定再独享一会儿因他凌乱的玫瑰。

“不过宝贝，你要知道，做爱不能减肥。”

徐英浩环着汗津津的小兔走向浴室时还不忘遵从理科本性修改他的小兔之前吐露的错处，金道英闻言颇具意味地嗤笑了一下，乖顺缩在徐英浩怀里让他把自己放在浴缸的温水里，偏偏手还揽着徐英浩不放开，活像纠缠在一起的玫瑰藤。

“文科生的常识没有那么低吧，亲爱的？”  
“我一开始就知道。”


End file.
